


Sirens In The Beat of Your Heart

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: 52 Weeks of Stories 2 [5]
Category: One Direction (Band), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Betrayal, Cheating, Condoms, Doggy Style, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Infidelity, Secrets, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: Taylor knows what she is doing is wrong but she just can't stop herself.





	Sirens In The Beat of Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: From behind

Taylor took a deep breath as she parked her car outside of some fancy hotel. A part of her feeling dirty because she knew what she was about to embark on was wrong.

Going into a fancy hotel to have sex with a man who wasn't her husband. A man who wasn't Joe but well, she needed this and she knew the man she was meeting did too.

Both of them having become stuck in their own marriages. A fact Taylor only knew because the man she was meeting was married to her best friend Eleanor and god, she was awful.

About to hurt the girl who had been her friend since grade school but she couldn't deny the attraction she felt to Eleanor's husband.

One that had been there from the very moment they met and maybe that was why she had agreed so easily. Taylor wasn't really sure.

All she was sure of was that she was here and there was no going back. No matter how dirty she already felt even without stepping a foot outside of her car.

Taking one last deep breath Taylor slipped out of the car and quickly headed inside once she had her things in hand. Her things being only her purse and her cell phone.

Though she almost wished she had an overnight bag but today wasn't that type of affair. Today they were just going to fuck and maybe after today they could set up something if one time wasn't enough to fulfill them.

Which Taylor doubted it would be. How could one time be enough to fulfill a need that they both thought was lacking in their marriage?

Making it to the elevator, Taylor looked down at the cell phone in her hand. Seeing the text from Louis telling her the room number and floor that he was on and nervously she hit the button for the elevator.

Hating that she was nervous but not guilty. She knew she should be guilty, just a small bit.

Eleanor and Joe didn't deserve what was about to happen...and again there went her mind down the same circle it'd been in all day and she just needed to forget everything.

Just relax and pretend she wasn't married and she wasn't here to have an affair. Which was why as she waited for the elevator she let her fingers reach down to slip her engagement and wedding band off. Pocketing them in her jeans.

Hoping that without the rings it would be easier to do this. She wouldn't have a reminder staring her in the face and she really really hoped that Louis had taken his ring off too.

If he hadn't maybe he wouldn't be upset if she asked him too. Maybe he'd understand if she explained why she wanted it off him. She didn't want the reminder on him either.

Once the elevators opened, Taylor finally looked up. Stepping onto the elevator with some tiny bit of confidence. Her hand reaching out and hitting the button for the third floor.

Though once the doors were closed whatever confidence she had faded only slightly. In the end though she didn't have too long to dwell on things. Before she knew it, the elevator had arrived on the floor she needed and she stepped off, making her way down to the room Louis was already in.

Raising her hand she took what felt like her hundredth deep breath of the day as she knocked. Doing her best not to get nervous as she waited for Louis to answer the door.

When the door was open Taylor hated the way his tiny smile made butterflies appear in her stomach, as well as wanting to curse him because how could he still be able to smile?

Wasn't he as wracked with nerves and having as many thoughts as she was over this entire thing?

Then again maybe he wasn't because this secret affair wasn't his idea. It had all been her idea in the end, which she knew proved just how horrible of a person she was.

She was truly fucking awful.

"I was almost afraid you wouldn't show," Louis said as he moved aside so that Taylor could come in. 

Slipping in Taylor raised an eyebrow, as she listened to Louis shutting the door. Though she didn't turn to face him until after she had reached the bed and was moving to sit down. Taking the high heels she had worn off.

"You didn't think I'd come?" she asked him hating how her voice trembled slightly.

Louis shook his head as he walked to where she was at. Staying silent until he had sat down too. "No," he finally answered as he turned to look at her. A blush beginning to bloom on her cheeks at his words as well as the way he looked at her.

"Why?" Taylor questioned and once again there was a tremble in her voice.

"Because you don't seem like the kind of girl to have affairs," Louis answered like it hadn't even been her who had suggested this whole thing.

But it had been her so that should have proved his words and thoughts wrong. Obviously she was that type of girl.

She was the type to have an affair and possibly ruin her marriage as well as what felt like her longest friendship in the world.

"I'm the one that suggested this though," Taylor told him with a raised eyebrow. "That should mean I am that type of girl."

Louis only laughed as he shook his head, "But it doesn't," he told her simply obviously deciding just to leave it at that. Despite everything he thought she wasn't that type of person.

A fact that only made Taylor want to prove him wrong which was in the end instead of saying anything herself either, she leaned in to kiss him on the lips.

Her eyes closing automatically and a deeper blush spreading on her cheeks at the fire she felt all through her body at the kiss. It was something she hadn't felt with Joe in so long.

Something that she missed and she knew from the way that Louis deepened the kiss that he felt it too.

His body probably felt as on fire as her own did.

Taylor feeling her ego grow just a bit at that, but she didn't break the kiss to say anything. Instead she just kept kissing him. A moan slipping out of her mouth and into his when his hand found its way to her thigh.

Her body taking that cue to lay back on the bed easily, Louis coming down with her as his body heat enveloped her some now that he was laying practically on top of her.

The kisses between them continuing even as they found ways to undress each other. Both of them soon laying there naked. Another moan coming from Taylor when Louis' hand slipped between her leg, rubbing at her already wet flesh.

Her wetness all because of him and the fact that maybe she found this a bit thrilling. Found how forbidden this was so fucking thrilling.

Proving in her mind that Louis was wrong. She was the type of girl to have affairs if the forbiddeness was enough to get her soaked already.

"So wet," Louis muttered into her mouth before he pulled away to look down at her. Their blue eyes locking with each other, his hand continuing to rub at her wetness.

"All because of you," Taylor spoke back as another moan..a much louder moan came from her when one of Louis' fingers slipped inside of her.

Her own hand choosing then to slip between them as she let it wrap around his length. Stroking him to a full hardness and liking the fact that he was letting out moans too.

It let her know that he was just as into this and what she was doing.

When had the last time been that Joe had even showed he liked sex with her?

But no, she refused to think of her husband right now. Instead she leaned up and kissed Louis again. Her hand continuing to stroke him as he continued to finger her.

Though the second he added a second finger inside of her, Taylor was pulling away as her hips moved with his fingers thrust. Her eyes falling shut because fucking hell it felt good and she needed more.

She needed way more than what she was getting now.

"Louis," she whined softly as she opened her eyes, her hand moving away from him. "Need you...need you inside me finally."

Louis only looked at her cheekily, a glint in his blue eyes, "Thought I already was," he retorted and it took everything in her not to get too sarcastic.

"Not like that," Taylor muttered as she shook her head. "Need your cock inside me," she admitted not even having it in her to be embarrassed by her words.

They were the truth and why should the truth be embarrassing? 

"How do you want it?" Louis asked before leaning in to peck at her lips, his question confusing her slightly for a bit. "I mean...are you a missionary girl?" Louis clarified as he now blushed and recognition hit Taylor then.

He was asking her what sexual position she wanted.

"From behind," Taylor answered as she blushed now too. Hating that the reason she wanted it from behind was because she didn't want to look at Louis...because as much as she was into it, if she looked at him it would make everything all to real.

Maybe she truly wasn't the type of girl to have an affair after all.

She didn't dare give a voice to that thought though nor did she linger on it long. Instead she willingly obliged when Louis moved away from her, telling her to turn over and get on her hands and knees.

Hating the way she become almost impatient as Louis got a condom ready. But before she could complain he soon positioned himself outside of her entrance and all she did then was moan as he slipped inside of her not long after.

Her eyes falling shut as he began to fuck inside of her. Because it felt so good to have someone inside of her again...someone who knew what she needed and was willing to give it to her.

It was something she could appreciate even if she wasn't the type of girl who usually did this. It was also something she knew would be happening more than once. She'd just slowly make herself someone who had an affair.


End file.
